Saving energy is becoming increasingly important due to environmental and other concerns. With smart energy solutions (e.g., employing ecological and cost-effective approaches to solving energy needs), it is desirable to understand the energy-consumption or electricity-consumption patterns of an electricity-consuming device before designing a reasonable model and consumption prediction algorithms for the device.